Numerous picture frames are in common use. Usually such frames provide for the display of a single picture.
Some picture frames have been devised which are interconnectable. For example, Lazar et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,723 is the U.S. patent issued July 4, 1972 which features interconnected hanging picture frames for each picture has a separate frame and the frames are so designed at the top and bottom that they may be connected to form a chain of indefinite length. The picture frames of Lazar are specifically designed so each picture contained in the picture frame chain is displayed in the same direction. In addition, the picture frame of Lazar is designed to be attached to a wall with the back of each picture facing the wall.
Various other connected picture frames have been developed, including U.S. Pat. Nos. Spertus 3,529,374 and Elrod 3,676,942, both United States patents, and Rodgers et al, British Pat. No. 21,788 issued Jan. 2, 1913.
Each of the preceeding patents pertain to picture frames in which pictures on display all face substantially the same direction and each frame has provided for the display of a single picture.
Since pictures are flat objects having substantially two dimensions it is apparent that they may be displayed by placing the backs of the pictures against each other and mounting them in a single frame so one of the pictures can be viewed from the front of the frame and the other picture can be viewed from the back of the frame. However, such a frame cannot be mounted against a wall in the usual manner as such a mounting only permits viewing the front of the frame.
In recent years there has been an increase in popularity of hanging objects in buildings from room ceilings and from supports attached to room walls so as to extend a substantial distance from the wall.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a picture frame in which pictures may be mounted for viewing both the front and back of the picture without moving the picture frame.
It is another object of this invention to provide a picture frame which may be interconnected with identical picture frames to form a chain in which each succeeding picture frame is substantially at 90.degree. to each adjoining picture frame.
It is another object of this invention to provide a picture frame which is of substantially uniform thickness to facilitate manufacture yet is capable of being interconnected with other identical picture frames so that each frame is substantially at 90 .degree. with the adjacent frames and which is capable of displaying both front and rear sides of a picture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of this subject invention will be become apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the following description.